1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a camera lens module having improved discharge performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as smart phones, which have been widely used with the development of mobile communication technologies, have at least one compact and lightweight camera lens module.
High-capacity and high-performance camera lens modules are required for recent portable terminals, and a part of a camera lens module is typically made of metal in order to improve mechanical properties (for example, rigidity) of the camera lens module.
The camera lens modules are susceptible to an external electric shock (for example, static electricity) because the camera lens module has a relatively large thickness due to the nature of the slim portable terminal.
For example, electricity introduced into the portable terminal may be transmitted to the camera lens modules, which can cause noise or performance degradation in electronic components within the camera lens modules, thereby resulting in a malfunction or damage to the electronic device.